biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El gran desafío
El gran desafío es un libro de exposición por escrito de la culminación de una tarea a la que dedicó sus mejores esfuerzos con la aspiración de que la electricidad llegue en un plazo no lejano al rincón mas apartado del Perú, a aquellos lugares que los políticos y demagogos denominan el Perú Profundo. Iniciativa Nació la idea inicialmente por los comentarios que sus asesores le hicieron sobre la carencia de una obra sobre la Electricidad en el Perú y terminó siendo un documento de consulta para el continuo desarrollo de la electricidad en el país a la vez que un homenaje a los que se esforzaron en el mismo sentido que el autor. El enfoque se remonta al tiempo de los Incas, se pasa por la Colonia, Independencia y República hasta la llegada de la Electricidad al País, cuyas gestiones se inician en 1882 en época del General Iglesias y con los pioneros Guillermo Widlund y Macario Llaguno. Se rinde tributo a personalidades como Don Bartolomé Boggio, Mariano Ignacio Prado, Juan Carosio, Pablo Boner, Francisco La Rosa, Francisco Velazco, Manuel Ugarteche, Jorge Alvarez Calderón, Manuel Velarde y Cobián, Faustino G. Piaggio, Charles Sutton y muchos otros hombres altruistas e interesados en el progreso del Perú. Comentario especial merece ese gran sabio peruano Santiago Antúnez de Mayolo, sobre cuya vida el autor organizó un concurso literario en ELECTROPERU, que fue ganado por Claudio Ramirez Alzamora Cobos, quien se ocupó en detalle de la trayectoria de este notable hombre. Al haberse publicado dicho libro no se extendió en esta obra sobre sus realizaciones. Si debe mencionarse su labor como Ingeniero proyectista de las Centrales Hidroeléctricas de Cañón del Pato, de Machu Picchu, de Pampa de Huicho, del Mantaro, del Pongo de Manseriche, de Olmos y de la Derivación del Mantaro al Rimac, aparte de su fructífero aporte a la ciencia, a la investigación, al humanismo y a la arqueología. Contenido Se analiza la legislación eléctrica en el Perú hasta el año 1972, en que se crea ELECTROPERU. Se examina el período de estatización de las empresas de servicio público abarcando los principios básicos del cambio, las razones que lo motivaron, tanto desde el punta de vista del Sector Público como del Sector Privado y se proporciona el estado de situación del sector eléctrico para concluir en el examen de los aspectos positivos y negativos de la estatización. Dentro de esto último se aprecia el cumplimiento de las metas fijadas en el Plan de Desarrollo 1971 – 1975 y lo alcanzado a Setiembre de 1980 en cuanto a potencia instalada, producción de energía eléctrica, evolución de las Lineas de Transmisión, evolución del número de usuarios y de la población con servicio eléctrico, inversiones del Sector Público en electricidad, ahorro en el consumo de petróleo por la implementación de Centrales Hidroeléctricas durante el periodo 1973/1980 y eficiencia de las Empresas del Servicio Público de Electricidad. Dentro del esquema previsto se incluyeron los principales proyectos nacionales en un horizonte a largo plazo, mas allá del año 2,000; la política energética y los recursos energéticos desde el petróleo hasta la hidroelectricidad y pasando por los recursos geotérmicos, energía nuclear, gas natural, carbón, energía solar, energía eólica, biomasa, energía olamotriz, energía mareo-motriz, energía termoceánica y fermentación alcohólica. Se incluyeron los proyectos terminados e iniciados antes de la creación de ELECTROPERU y aquellos que se ejecutaron después de su creación. Un capítulo de la mayor importancia fue el dedicado a las perspectivas de desarrollo futuro que contenía las características de la industria eléctrica, la situación del suministro de energía eléctrica en el País, el programa de equipamiento eléctrico 1980 - 2005 así como el esquema financiero para atender el mismo durante el periodo 1980 - 1985 y una descripción de los Proyectos principales. Un aspecto interesante es el referente al Programa de Minicentrales Hidroeléctricas iniciado bajo la Presidencia Ejecutiva del autor. También es oportuno señalar que cuando Don Wilfredo Pflucker, uno de los mas destacados profesionales peruanos a nivel internacional, visitara oficialmente, en su calidad de funcionario de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, la Sección Energía del Departamento de Estado de U.S.A., en Febrero de 1979, el Director encargado, sin conocer su nacionalidad, le refirió sus impresiones sobre los trabajos que en el campo energético estaban realizando sobre ahorro de energía en países en vías de desarrollo. Que habían elegido dos países: Egipto y Perú para brindarles asistencia técnica. Que en el caso de Egipto tuvieron que efectuar ellos mismos la labor por la falta de información. Pero en el Perú la empresa rectora -'ELECTROPERU'- les había brindado toda la documentación necesaria con un planeamiento hasta el año 2000, lo que les había facilitado enormemente su tarea y de resultas de ello se habían llevado la mejor de las impresiones. Entre las múltiples felicitaciones que recibió por la labor realizada a través de la Presidencia de ELP cabe destacar otras dos muy importantes, la del Banco Mundial por la conducción de la empresa y de la Contraloría General de la República por el manejo contable de la misma. Al final de la obra incluye sus reflexiones personales y lo que para el autor constituía el GRAN DESAFIO energético y financiero, analizando el sector, la gestión empresarial de ELECTROPERU; los factores "de frenaje, la operación, la inversión, la necesaria autonomía de gestión, la ejecución de proyectos, los aspectos económico-financieros, el sistema tarifario, el programa de sustitución de fuentes térmicas a petróleo y ejecución de proyectos de electrificación rural. Presentó conclusiones sobre las características de las empresas de servicio público de electricidad, control de gestión, financiación, sistema tarifario, rentabilidad, depreciación, saneamiento de flujos de caja y legislación eléctrica, y recomendaciones en cuanto a: autonomía de gestión, ejecución de proyectos, presupuestación de proyectos, financiamiento del programa de inversiones, dinámico sistema económico y tarifario, programa de sustitución de fuentes térmicas por hidroelectricidad, legislación de electricidad, recomendaciones complementarias y recomendación especial. Termina la obra con un epilogo que ha denominado: "La Década del despegue hidroeléctrico del Perú", destacando la necesidad de continuar el programa previsto que confiaba en la capacidad de su sucesor en el cargo para hacerla realidad dado el apoyo manifestado por el Presidente de la República Arq. Fernando Belaunde Terry, la sólida posición económico-financiera de ELECTROPERU y el indesmayable entusiasmo del conjunto de hombres que integran la familia de la Empresa. Para terminar expresa su profundo agradecimiento a las personas y entidades que hicieron posible concretar este esfuerzo, entre los cuales destaca al Gral. de Division E.P. Francisco Morales Bermudez, Presidente de la segunda fase del Gobierno Revolucionario de la Fuerza Armada y que le permitió ocupar la Presidencia Ejecutiva de ELECTRO-PERU durante los últimos 4 años de los 5 de su Gobierno, a los Ministros del Sector Generales Arturo La Torre Di Tola, Jorge Fernandez Maldonado, Juan Sánchez Gonzales y René Balarezo Vallebuona y al Ministro de Economía y Finanzas, Dr. Javier Silva Ruete y a los diferentes profesionales que le acompañaron en la tarea. Comentarios De la prensa nacional: * “EL GRAN DESAFÍO una obra sobre el reto energético y financiero que el país enfrentará en los próximos años” (La Prensa, 21.01.81). * “En EL GRAN DESAFÍO se enfocan desde las primitivas fuentes de energía hasta la reciente legislación en el Perú” (El Comercio, 25.01.81). * “EL GRAN DESAFÍO de Wolfenson está considerado como la obra mas completa sobre la electricidad en el País (Correo, 25.01.81). * “Tiene el alto significado de participar con grandeza en una polémica que recién se inicia relativa a la política energética nacional”. (Javier Silva Ruete 24.02.81). * “el autor de EL GRAN DESAFÍO hace valiosas recomendaciones para asegurar el desarrollo eléctrico del país” (Gente, No. 376, 13.03.81). * “Wolfenson tiene el mérito de haber aportado una propuesta integral de desarrollo con proyección al año 2005” (El Diario, 25.01.81). * “Polémico, y será una buena fuente para el reto energético” (Celso Sotomarino en “Correo”, 25.01.81). * “Wolfenson, vuelca en EL GRAN DESAFÍO su vasta experiencia académica y empresarial (El Tiempo, 25.02.81). De la prensa internacional: * Author of the book "El Gran Desafio" - The Great Challenge, 366 pages, Jan.1981. This work received, among others, the following resumed comments:"El Gran Desafío, a book on the energetic and financing challenge that the country will face in the coming years" (La Prensa, Jan.25.1981). * "In el Gran Desafío it is covered since the primitive sources of energy until the most recent laws in Perú" (El Comercio, Jan.25.1981). * "Wolfenson has the merit of presenting an integral solution of development with projections up to the year 2005" (El Diario, Jan.25.1981). * "The Gran Desafío of Wolfenson is considered the most complete work about electricity in the country" (Correo, Jan.25.1981). * "...for discussion, and will be a good source for the energetic challenge" (CelsoSotomarino in "Correo" , Jan.25.1981). * "...It has the great significance of participating with greatness in a discussion which just starts in connection with the national energy policy" (Javier Silva Ruete, Feb.24.1981). * " Wolfenson, expresses in El Gran Desafío his large both academic and management - professional experience" (El Tiempo, Feb.25.1981). * "... the author of El Gran Desafío makes valuable recommendations to assure the electric development of the country" (Gente Nº 376, Mar.13.1981). * " ... your book titled "El Gran Desafío" , of important and useful content" (Architect Fernando Belaunde Terry, President of Peru, Mar.12.1981). * "... El Gran Desafio. Your study about electricity and recommendations for the future development of Peru will certainly be broadly studied" (Dr. Donald Paul Hodel, Energy State Secretary, U.S.A.,Apr.15.1983). * "...we congratulate you for such an important work "El Gran Desafío", which shows your concern about the future of our beloved country." (Dr. Jorge Lazo Arrasco, Rector University Inca Garcilaso de la Vega, Lima, Peru, Nov.4.1987. * De la publicación Who’s Who in America (Marquis Who’s Who):“Among his numerous achievements Azi Wolfenson includes his outstanding executive presidency in Electroperu, while responsible of all the electricity in the country. During his presidency, Peru reached its most important electrical development. When he left Electroperu in 1980, after 5 years, he wrote a best seller book called “El Gran Desafío” (The Big Challenge). It includes not only the history of the electricity in Peru, but also the electrical planning for the next 25 years, and projects that are still in the process of planning and development. For his presidency he received recognition award and distinction from the President of Peru.” Mas información "El Gran Desafío" está registrado en el Instituto Nacional de Cultura del Perú, Biblioteca Nacional del Perú bajo el Nº 25, año 1983, Registro Nacional de Derechos de Autor (Feb. 1983); y puede encontrarse en las siguientes bibliotecas: En el Perú: Universidad Nacional de Ingeniería, Universidad Nacional Mayor de San Marcos, Universidad Católica del Perú, Universidad Inca Garcilazo de la Vega, Universidad de Lima, Universidad Ricardo Palma, Universidad del Pacífico, Universidad Nacional Federico Villareal, Universidad Femenina Sagrado Corazón, Universidad Nacional del Callao, Universidad Nacional San Cristobal de Huamanga, Universidad Particular Ricardo Palma, Senati, Concejo Provincial del Callao, Municipalidad Distrital de La Victoria, Municipalidad Distrital de Lince, Municipalidad de Barranco, Concejo Provincial de Lima, Municipalities of Magdalena del Mar, Rimac, San Isidro, Chorrillos, San Borja, San Martin de Porres, Jesus Maria, Miraflores, San Isidro, Comas, etc; En USA: Case Western Reserve University, Cleveland, Ohio; Indiana University; The Tulane University; Yale University; New Haven, Connecticut; University of Pittsburgh; Portland State University; American Society for Engineering Education; California State University, Fresno; Purdue University; The University of Texas at Austin; Duke University; University of California, Portland, Oregon, etc; Publicación La obra se publicó en dos ediciones de 1,000 ejemplares cada una y se agotó al poco tiempo.